1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and system for the application of a fluid into a male urethra. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a device and system for inserting a fluid into a male urethra and preventing the fluid from backflowing out of the male urethra until desired.
2. Prior Art Statement
There is significant prior art on the concept of fluid flow into the human body and to unidirectional flow of fluids, but the art is lacking in devices and systems particular to the application of fluids to the male urethra.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,879, issued to Stefan Tauschinski, is directed to a self-sealing connector for use with plastic cannulas and vessel catheters. While it is a device to keep fluid into the body from backflowing, it is not applicable to the attachment to and use with a penis. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,704 to Lee K. Kulle, describes a sleeve valve for a parenteral solution device, capable of prevention of backflow but not applicable to penal application.
The one-way or unidirectional valve prior art is replete with variations for backflow prevention in tubes. Exemplary are early U.S. Pat. Nos. 274,447 and 555,588 which show squeeze valves flap valves.